


Rewrite the Stars

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, lee minho - Freeform, lee minho fluff, lee minho imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: FluffWord count: 2.8kWarnings: Swearing
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Rewrite the Stars

Friday nights meant one thing–Karaoke at Charlie’s.

It was something that you and Y/F/N did almost every week ever since the two of you met back in college, three years ago. It was yours and her thing and you always looked forward to it. The two of you loved doing karaoke, making a fool out of yourselves and just overall, having a great time. Charlie’s typically attracted a lot of customers but Friday nights were always the busiest. You didn’t mind though. The owner always had a table reserved for the two of you–perks of being regulars.

Y/F/N parked the car, both of you getting out and making your way towards the building. You stepped inside, immediately being met with the lively atmosphere that you’d grown to love. Heading towards the bar, you passed by some of the other regulars at Charlie’s, waving hello at them.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite customers,” Mr. Lee said, putting his hand next to his mouth, “Don’t tell the others I said that.” You and Y/F/N laughed, shaking your head at the older man. You were almost positive he said that to everyone.

“Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Lee,” you pretended to lock your lips and throw away the imaginary key. Mr. Lee laughed at your antics.

“For Pete’s sake, how many times have I told you girls to call me Samuel. Mr. Lee makes me feel old,” he huffed childishly, causing you to giggle. “Anyway, your table is ready. Here’s your drinks, first ones are on me!” Mr. Lee slid the drinks across the bar, a frozen margarita for you and a strawberry daiquiri for Y/F/N. You both thanked him before heading off towards your table, a “reserved” sign placed on the top to keep others away. A bit dramatic but you appreciated Mr. Lee’s efforts, nevertheless.

“I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to show up,” Felix approached your table.

“Us? Miss karaoke night? Never!” you said dramatically. Felix laughed before pulling his notepad out of his apron.

“So are we getting the usual or are we gonna switch it up for once?” Felix asked.

“When have we ever switched it up?” Y/F/N said, tilting her head to the side. Felix shook his head at the two of you before writing the order down and walking away to tend to other customers. You grabbed your margarita, sipping on it ever so often. You looked around the room, seeing a few familiar faces along with several new ones. One table caught your attention. You nudged your hand against Y/F/N’s arm to get her attention.

“See that table by the stage?” you asked, watching her eyes flicker over to where you mentioned.

“You mean the one with the hot guys?” she asked. You snorted before nodding your head.

“I’ve never seen them here before, have you?” 

She shook her head before replying, “Nope. I’d remember those faces.” Wiggling her eyebrows, you laughed just as Felix returned.

“Here you go ladies, Chan’s famous nachos.” Felix placed the plate down on your table, your mouth watering instantly. “Chan said hello, by the way.”

“Tell him we said hi!” Y/F/N said, reaching for a chip smothered in cheese.

“And thank you!” you smiled. Felix nodded before walking away. With him gone, you reached for a chip and tossed it on your mouth, practically moaning from how good it was. Chan really did make the best nachos, there was no arguing about it.

You and Y/F/N watched as people filtered on and off the stage, some doing good and some, well, not so much. That didn’t matter though, most of the people were there for the same reason that you two were–alcohol, nachos, and having fun. You’d just finished your second margarita when Mr. Lee stepped on the stage, everyone whooping and hollering at him, causing him to roll his eyes as he stood in front of the mic.

“By popular request, can Ms. Y/N and Ms. Y/F/N join the stage and, I quote, bless us with their beautiful voices,” Mr. Lee finished, his eyes landing on your table as you threw your face into your hands. You already had an idea of who told him to say that, turning your head to the right to find Alice, another regular at Charlie’s, grinning back at you. You pointed your finger at her, causing her to laugh as she motioned for you to go up. Quickly, you grabbed Y/F/N’s hand, pulling her from the table and towards the stage, several people clapping for the two of you. Mr. Lee passed you the mic, patting your back for encouragement before exiting the stage.

When you’d first started doing karaoke, you were a nervous wreck. You weren’t one for being the center of attention, not to mention the slight stage fright you had, but with the help of Y/F/N, you’d grown more comfortable with being in front of people. You felt like a different person. So, instead of having your eyes trained on your feet and swaying nervously, you looked out at all the people scattered around the room and smiled, lifting the mic to your lips.

“Everyone having a good night?” you asked the room, earning a few cheers

“Alright Alice, since you wanted us up here, what song should we sing?” Y/F/N asked. From the back of the room, Alice hollered, “ _Lady Marmalade!_ ” You raised your eyebrows before turning to Y/F/N, a knowing smile finding its way on both of your faces. It’d been a while since the two of you had performed that song. You turned your head to Mr. Lee, motioning for him to begin the track as the two of you got in position. When you guys were on stage, Charlie’s turned into a party, everyone getting hyped up from your energetic personalities. Tonight would be no different, that’s for sure.

 _Lady Marmalade_ consisted of four parts so you and Y/F/N alternated turns with Y/F/N starting it off. You stood to the side, dancing along with the beat as you watched your friend. When your part rolled around, she started walking towards you, grabbing your hand before spinning you into the center dramatically. You started singing while Y/F/N stood behind you, urging everyone in the crowd to clap along with the beat. You had to resist the urge to giggle from the sight as you kept singing. It was Y/F/N’s part again, turning to look at her just as she jumped off stage and started walking through the mass of tables.

 _So it was gonna be that kind of night_ , you laughed to yourself as you followed suit. You’d think it was a concert from the way the two of you acted. Your eyes landed on Felix, who stood behind the bar’s counter, shaking his head at the two of you. You laughed, shrugging your shoulders as you copied your friend’s actions. Y/F/N went in one direction while you went in the other, both of you dancing through the tables while she sang. You passed by the table with the guys from earlier, both of them smiling in amusement at you as you returned their smile and continued on. Y/F/N’s part ended as you lifted the mic back to your lips to sing again. You sang your heart out, Christina’s part being your favorite from the whole song, as you made your way over to Alice. You pointed at her as you sang, causing her to laugh. She’d been the one to ask for this and you weren’t going to disappoint. As the song neared its end, you made your way back to the stage, standing next to Y/F/N as you sang the final notes together. When the song finished, everyone clapped as the two of you bowed and exited the stage, allowing someone else the chance to sing.

While you were walking back to your table, a voice called out to you. You turned, eyes meeting with the same guys from earlier. You pulled Y/F/N behind you as the two of you walked over.

“You guys were amazing!” the brunette guy said, his blonde friend nodding in agreement.

“Thanks! we tend to go all out when it comes to karaoke,” you laughed.

“It looked like a lot of fun,” the blonde said. You and Y/F/N nodded, grinning at each other.

“It is, Y/F/N and I do this all the time,” you told them before adding, “You guys should go up there!”

The brunette huffed. “We would but Jisung refuses.” So the blonde one’s name was Jisung.

“I just don’t want to embarrass Minho with my outstanding talent,” Jisung snickered. And the brunette’s name was Minho. _Cute_ , you thought.

Minho snorted, rolling his eyes as he said, “Of all the ways you embarrass me, your singing is not on that list.” You stifled a laugh at the way Jisung punched Minho in the shoulder. Y/F/N nudged your shoulder, pointing at your table where Felix had just brought you refills.

“Our waiter just brought our drinks so we should get going but it was nice meeting you guys,” Y/F/N said, bowing her head.

You did the same, leaning towards Minho to say “You don’t need him to have fun.” And with that, you shot him a wink before following Y/F/N back to your table. When the two of you sat back at your table, you reached for your drink and downed almost half of it instantly. Y/F/N cocked her brow curiously at you.

“What’d you say to him?”

“I just encouraged him to go on stage,” you said, reaching for another nacho and shoving it into your mouth. Y/F/N shrugged before grabbing some of the food as well. People continued to filter on and off the stage as you and her fell into casual conversation about anything and everything. Twenty minutes had gone by as you were talking about something that had happened at work the other day. Y/F/N’s attention drifted off to something across the room as you nudged her with your foot.

“What are you looking at?” you asked, wondering what had caught her attention.

“Looks like your advice worked,” she said, nodding her head in the direction of the stage. You turned, your eyes immediately landing on Minho as he walked up to the microphone. _Good for him_ , you thought. You watched him, his eyes searching through the crowd before they landed on you.

“Since my friend refuses to have any fun.” His eyes cut to Jisung for a moment before they returned back to you. “I’d like to ask Y/N to join me, that is, if she’s up for it.” A few eyes turned to look at you, your own widening in surprise. Minho bit his lip nervously, waiting for your response. You turned to Y/F/N for advice. She just looked at you and shrugged her shoulders. After a moment, you decided, _why the hell not?_ Standing from your chair, you made your way to the stage, watching as Minho breathed a sigh of relief. When you stepped on the stage, you bumped Minho with your hip before standing by the other mic.

“I’m up here, so I assume you have a song chosen,” you told him, cocking your brow curiously. Minho shot you a sly grin before gesturing towards Mr. Lee to start the track.

Your mouth dropped the moment his voice echoed across the room, staring at him in surprise. You hadn’t expected that voice to come from him. Well, in all honesty, you didn’t know what you expected but it definitely wasn’t for him to sound like an angel. You found Y/F/N in the crowd, an amused smile on her face when you finally registered what song he’d chosen. Of all the songs he could’ve picked, he’d chosen one of your favorite duets. _What are the fucking odds_ , you thought to yourself as Minho sang Zac Efron’s part from _Rewrite the Stars_. You’d always wanted to do this song with someone, but had never been given the opportunity since you’d always come with Y/F/N. Not that you were complaining since you loved singing with her, you’d just wanted to sing this song with someone of the opposite gender. It’s like Minho _knew._

Slowly, he turned to face you, a smile on his face as he waited for your part to begin. You couldn’t help but return his smile, feeling a little more shy than when you’d first joined him on stage. Minho was a very, VERY attractive man and with the way his eyes were glued on you, you could feel your cheeks heating up. As you began singing Zendaya’s part, you made sure to keep your eyes locked on Minho’s.

It felt as if you two were the only ones in the room, getting lost in the song and in each other. Y/F/N would tease you about this later, you already knew it, but you didn’t care. You were just a girl, on stage, singing with a very cute boy. Minho lifted the mic back to his mouth as he joined in with you, reaching his other hand out to you. Your eyes flicked down to his hand before they returned to his eyes. He shot you a wink, causing you to stutter during the song as a giggle slipped from your lips. You quickly recovered, extending your hand towards him. 

As silly as it may sound, you could’ve swore you felt a jolt of electricity run through you the moment your hands touched. Minho’s eyes widened ever so slightly. _Did he feel it too?_ He squeezed your hand in his before tugging you closer to him. _It was probably just the static from the mics._ You heard a few low hollers from throughout the room at the two of you, causing Minho to smirk. You shook your head at him before singing the last verse.

_You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can’t have you_

_We’re bound to break and my hands are tied_

You dropped your hand from his just as the song came to an end. The room stood still for a moment, neither of you speaking, until a round of applause filled the room, breaking you out of stares. You turned your attention to the crowd, a bunch of smiling faces looking back at you. You couldn’t help but laugh. _Did that really just happen?_ You turned towards Minho, noticing the way his cheeks tinted pink as he avoided looking out at everyone. You smirked, bumping your hip against his before leaning towards his ear.

“I’d like to see someone try and top that,” you whispered low enough so the mic wouldn’t pick you up. Minho laughed, the two of you walking off the stage side by side.

“That was really fun, thank you,” Minho smiled, heading in the direction of where Jisung still sat.

“Thank YOU for asking me. I’ve never sang with anyone other than Y/F/N.”

Minho placed his hand over his heart dramatically, saying, “I feel honored.” You laughed, smacking your hand against his shoulder lightly. “We should do this again sometime. Jisung’s no fun.”

“HEY! I heard that,” Jisung whined as the two of you neared the table. Minho shrugged, shooting you a sideways grin.

“I’d like that very much,” you smiled. Looking over Minho’s shoulder, you saw Y/F/N staring at you, motioning for you to hurry up. You made a face at her, causing Minho to turn around and look at her. She looked away immediately, pretending as if she hadn’t been staring.

“So I’ll see you around?” Minho said. You nodded, backing away with a smile. Just as you were about to turn around to head back to Y/F/N, Minho quickly stopped you. “Wait!”

You looked at him expectantly, Minho taking that as his sign to continue, “Would it be possible for me to get your number?” The smile on your face widened.

“I was beginning to think you’d never ask,” you giggled, reaching your hand out for his phone. Minho sighed in relief, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone and placing it in your palm. Entering your phone number, you gave him back the device before backing away once more. Before returning to Y/F/N, you shot him a wink and said, “See you next week, _lover boy_.”


End file.
